1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to yard toys and in particular to sandboxes including a table top sandbox.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sandboxes and table top yard toys are known in the art. Patents found relating to, yet distinguished from, the present invention are "Combination Table, Sandbox or Wading Pool", U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,705; "Child's Playpen and Sandbox Device", U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,272; "Play Enclosure for Artwork, Paperwork, Sand and Water Play Use", U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,997; and "Multi-functional Activity Table", U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,998.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,705 teaches a table that can be configured to hold sand or water. This patent does not teach a tabletop sandbox. U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,272 teaches a sandbox mounted above ground level in combination with an adjustable seat therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,997 is for a combination sandbox and activity box. This patent is only relevant to the extent that it is a multifunctional sandbox. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,998 teaches a tabletop multifunctional table that could be used as a tabletop sandbox. In this configuration, there is a method by which the table can be adjusted between two heights.